Most cable tie application tools apply a predetermined tension to a cable tie encircled about a number of loose objects before cutting away an excess portion of the cable tie tail. As it is desirable to not have the cut edge of the tie, which is often sharp, protrude from the head, thereby posing a danger to people and nearby objects, the tails are generally cut fairly close to the head such that the tension in the applied cable tie will cause the sharp edge of the tail to recede into the cable tie head. When this occurs, a desirable “flush” cut-off has occurred.
While many cable tie applications require the tie to tightly bind the loose objects, there are also some important low-tension applications, such as where high tension might cause damage to the bundled objects. For example, it is sometimes important that cable ties not be applied so tightly so as to deform a cable sheath, as in the case of bundling twisted pair copper wires. Sometimes it may be desirable to slide an applied cable tie along the length of a cable bundle, such ability requiring a more loosely applied cable tie. Though application tools exist wherein one can lower the predetermined tension to an acceptable level for such applications, the lower degree of tension stored in the cable ties often provides insufficient spring-back ability to cause the cut edge of the tail to recede back into the head, thereby leaving a sharp protruding edge.